Liaison
by KNO
Summary: Deceit can only get you so far when you're the other woman. Rated T for innuendo, themes, language, and some alcohol consumption.
1. Part 1

_This is an idea I received a few days ago, and I've been writing it ever since._

_It started out as a one-shot for Vicissitude and kind of . . . came alive and bit me in the face._

_So this could go any certain way story-wise. I don't know when I'll be ending it, or even exactly how the plot will develop, but we'll see._

_Yeah._

_Well, I hope all of you are enjoying what's left of summer._

_If you're already back in school (like me) I hope you're having a good time and not getting too stressed about homework. :)_

_By the way, the title definition: an illicit sexual relationship._

_*shakes head*_

_XD_

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto and Shonen Jump own this. I'm just borrowing without telling. :O

* * *

_1._

Neji had been invited to a meeting of the Elders by way of Hiashi.

And he was wary.

For what reason did they have to invite him?

Unless . . . unless it was him they wanted to talk about.

Neji's eyebrows knitted together, wary.

"Ah, Neji," Hiashi greeted upon his entry.

Neji wearily glanced around, looking at all of the Elders in turn.

"Sit down," instructed Neji's grandfather.

Neji obeyed, carefully lowering himself next to his uncle, looking back at the Elders suspiciously.

"What's all this about?" Neji asked, unable to stay silent anymore.

His grandfather and the other Elders considered him, sizing him up.

"We have some news. . ."

Neji's grandfather's eyes flitted to his son.

"Hiashi, why don't you explain."

Neji heard Hiashi take a big breath.

"Neji, since you turned twenty-one last month, the Elders . . . and I have been discussing your future."

Neji swallowed, growing increasingly nervous.

"And?" Neji prompted, his voice level.

"We've . . . decided that you're ready for . . . for, well, a marriage."

Neji sent his uncle a sharp look, then darted back to his grandfather.

"Pardon?" he stammered.

"We're arranging a marriage for you, Neji," clarified his grandfather, cutting to the chase. "There's been some . . . concern that since you are so skilled in taijutsu that any offspring you produce with a non-Hyuga, they would not be able to receive the same abilities. Byakugan is a dominant trait in the Hyuga DNA. But if you reproduced with anyone but a Hyuga. . . there is a chance that the child will not have Byakugan, which you know is necessary to do the Hyuga taijutsu. We do not wish to take any chances."

Neji flinched.

"You're saying that you will not be giving me the liberty of choosing my own wife?"

The Elders did not say anything, just stared back at him.

"And that you're doing this because if not, my . . . child will not be a Byakugan user and if that, not even a true Hyuga?"

Again, the staring.

"Neji," Hiashi eventually began, "this is for the good of the clan. You are one of the most skilled Hyugas to ever come out of the clan. It is . . . vital that we take advantage of the situation."

"And me," Neji interjected. "This is not fair to me."

"Life is not fair, Neji," his grandfather reminded. "And you are at our disposal, are you not?"

Neji's nostrils flared in anger.

"You can't do this! You can't do this to me!"

Hiashi put a hand on Neji's shoulder to calm him down.

Neji jerked away, standing in a swift motion.

"I refuse," he boldly told them.

"Then we will subject you to the curse mark we bestowed."

Neji's gaze bore into his uncle and the other Elders.

Someone shifted at the corner of Neji's eye.

But before he could turn to pinpoint who it was, he fell to his knees heavily, his head throbbing agonizingly.(1)

Neji slammed his fist into the tatami mat, crying out from the extreme torment.

To his left, Neji heard a faint shout, angry.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the stabbing pain began to ebb slightly, softening to a migraine.

His vision was fuzzy and he blearily located his grandfather, glaring.

"Neji, please," Hiashi pleaded, eyes reading pity.

Neji flinched at the close noise.

He scanned the Elders, his brain and eyes protesting at the simple movement.

He looked his uncle in the face.

"Who is she?" Neji croaked, cradling his splitting head.

—

"Neji, is that you?"

Neji sighed, his hand bracing against the wall for support.

"Yes," he called back, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Her footsteps altered, tapping impatiently against the linoleum in the kitchen.

A cabinet opened and some clanging resounded in the small house.

Neji stole another breath before pushing off the wall and treading down the hallway, entering the kitchen.

"TenTen," he murmured softly.

"Hey, so, I decided to make lasagna. And I know you don't like spicy food and all, but I made it this really weird way so hopefully it'll be alright—!"

"TenTen."

TenTen turned and glanced at him over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"I have something to tell you," Neji informed soberly.

TenTen suspiciously looked him over before she stopped arranging pots and pans, devoting full attention.

"What is it?" she inquired, watching him carefully.

He swallowed, clenching his fist.

"The Elders have . . . decided that I am old enough now to get married."

TenTen's eyebrows shot up, disappearing behind her bangs.

"Really?" she said, sounding surprised and confused.

"Yes."

TenTen squinted, analyzing.

"Neji, you're only twenty-one. Why are they. . . ?"

"An arranged marriage, TenTen," Neji continued, words coming out in a rush.

TenTen tried hard not to let her face fall, but Neji saw through it.

"Why? Who?" TenTen asked, her voice heavy.

"The Elders are concerned that if I marry someone without the Hyuga DNA, that a child I have will not have Byakugan."

TenTen crossed her arms, holding herself tightly.

"Who is it?" she gruffly queried, brown eyes wide and sad.

"She's a third cousin."

"You're marrying your cousin?! Neji, that's incest, for Kami's sakes!"

"TenTen," Neji said with a sigh, his tone begging. "Please."

Bristling, TenTen turned away from him, shaking her head.

Silently, Neji came up behind her, grasping her shoulders to turn her around.

Fast tears dropped from TenTen's eyes, her face otherwise emotionless.

"I never wanted this for us. You know that," Neji muttered, smoothing down her hair.

TenTen lightly bit her lip and reached up, her hand resting on Neji's shoulder as she fingered strands of his hair.

Neji caught her eye.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Neji. . ."

Neji frowned and leaned forward, putting his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

TenTen soundlessly hugged him, her chin on his shoulder.

She loved him, that much was obvious.

But apparently, that wasn't enough.

TenTen blinked away anymore tears.

—

_- 13 years later -_

TenTen pursed her lips, impatient.

If they would just hurry up and complete the damn exercise, they could be eating lunch.

TenTen's brown eyes flitted over her students.

Only to see one of them cheating.

"Hayato!" shouted TenTen, hands on her hips as she strode over to the three.(2)

The twelve-year-old's face crumpled in guilt as he shot a look at his sensei.

"Sorry," he glumly apologized.

TenTen frowned.

"But in my defense, you made it too hard for us, sensei! No one could beat that thing!"

"I could," TenTen shot back, raising a dark eyebrow in his direction.

Hayato threw her a baleful look.

TenTen snorted.

"Didn't I tell you before?" she prompted, taking in all three of them. "This is an exercise where you need to work _together_, not individually."

TenTen earned a glance from Noriko, who looked skeptical.(3)

"Trust me," TenTen assured. "You can do this. Now try again."

Grudgingly, her proteges moved back into their stances.

TenTen's gaze strayed to her last pupil, his Byakugan eyes activated.

It was easy to see the relation between him and his father.

The long hair. . . the eyes. . . even the personality, somewhat.

_At least Kohaku's more lighthearted_, TenTen thought, a small smile appearing.(4)

TenTen ran a hand through her hair, tired.

She'd gotten little sleep last night. . . not that she'd minded. . .

"Sensei!"

TenTen's head snapped to see all three of her students, panting and past the exercise she'd set up for them.

Hayato boldly grinned, his face sweaty.

"We finished!"

TenTen smiled a little.

"Alright. Go have lunch . . . and you know what, I'll give you the rest of the day off too."

Hayato cheered at the opportunity, already taking off.

He threw a glance over his shoulder, locating his teammates.

"Hey! Come on, you two! Ichiraku awaits!"

TenTen chuckled.

"Hey, Sensei! You can come too!"

TenTen met Hayato's cheerful eyes.

"No, thanks. I have some errands and things to run."

"Ah, come on, Sensei! You could treat us!"

TenTen smiled again, but shook her head to decline once more.

"Alright then. Hurry up, Kohaku, Noriko! I'm hungry!"

Noriko slightly quickened her stride, grumbling.

Kohaku was more hesitant and careful, always cautious.

TenTen was packing up her things when she realized Kohaku was still there, silent as ever.

"Go on, Kohaku," she encouraged.

Kohaku ignored her words, thoughtfully considering her.

"Sensei," he began, "why didn't you ever get married? My father got married. . . The Sixth and Shikamaru-sensei. But not you."

TenTen felt taken aback by the simple question, her eyes widening.

It was almost comical, if she wanted to consider it, but . . . in such a simple context, TenTen was afraid that she felt victimized.

Had his mother put him up to this?

TenTen met Kohaku's eyes and realized that no, it was merely a simple question.

And she felt obligated to give an answer.

"I suppose I never found the right person," she whispered, tears almost coming to her eyes.

Piteously, Kohaku looked his sensei over before treating her to a small smile.

TenTen smiled back.

But the world could see that her heart was not in it.

-

"Your son asked me an interesting question today."

Curious, Neji ran his thumb along the perimeter of her wrist.

"What was it?"

TenTen bit the inside of her cheek.

"He asked me. . . He asked me why I'd never gotten married."

Neji was quiet and it made TenTen uneasy.

She twisted around to look at him.

His eyes revealed nothing, leaving TenTen with lacking information.

She turned back, away from him.

"It just surprised me, is all," she murmured.

She blinked, growing lethargic.

After several moments, just as she was about to fall asleep, Neji spoke, his deep tone resonating through her.

"I'm sorry."

Absently, TenTen found his hand, tracing the familiar skin.

"It's all right, Neji. I've long since grown used to it anyway."

Her words resounded in his mind ages after she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

(1) Guys, when the curse mark is activated on branch members, it's killing some of their brain cells. . . So yeah, that's what's happening to Neji.

(2) Hayato means "falcon" and "person".

(3) Noriko means "law, rule" or "code, ceremony" combined with "child".

(4) Kohaku means "amber". I wanted to use the pattern of a sun-oriented theme like with most Hyugas, but I just liked this particular name too much. :D

_Dramatic first chapter. . ._

_Eh. I don't know. . . I hate the ending bit for sure. Feels like I was trying too hard. . . Hm._

_Alright!_

_Be sure to leave a review._


	2. Part 2

_I wasn't expecting to update this so soon. . . Hm._

_Thanks for the support, guys! :)_

neji's goddess: _Wait no more. :D_

channy: _Technically, they already are together. . . Just under very complicated circumstances._

FallenAngel92: _Hahaha. Yep, she's the harlot. ;) I would feel sorry for the wife. It's a terrible situation. . ._

xXanime-mistressXx: _Here you are. :D_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Of course I'll continue! You know how I am with unfinished story lines. . . XD ;)_

**Disclaimer:** Kishie owns. . . O.o

* * *

_2._

TenTen sighed pleasantly and turned her head to look at Neji.

He had successfully pulled on his trousers and was currently sliding on his shoes.

At the sound of her moving, Neji glanced at her over his bare shoulder.

The slow grin he reserved for just her spread over his mouth.

He leaned down, chastely kissing her.

"So, what are the triad accomplishing today?" he asked her, bending back over his knees to fix his shoes.

"The Bell Test. Which I'm suspecting they'll fail miserably at."

Neji shot her a cynical look, murmuring, "Have more faith in them."

"I would, but that Hayato. . . He's something else."

TenTen shifted herself into a sitting position, leaning back into the headboard.

"And Kohaku? He's doing well?"

TenTen nodded.

"Just like you. . . Except he's less serious. _He_ actually _laughs_."

"I laugh," Neji assured, insulted as he stood from the bed.

"Sometimes. If you've had a few drinks," TenTen commented, watching his face carefully for a reaction.

Neji frowned, fastening his shirt.

TenTen carefully studied him dress, taking in the way the fabric clung to the contours of his body.

Neji noticed, staring back at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You're old," TenTen stated.

Neji snorted.

"Says she who's older than I am."

Threateningly, TenTen threw a pillow at Neji's face, which he easily deflected.

Neji sighed, carefully leaning down once more to kiss her.

"I love you," he muttered, eyes closing as he pecked her cheek.

TenTen nodded in response, moving her fingers across his smooth face.

"Are you coming back tonight?" she asked him as he moved to the door.

Neji shrugged.

"Maybe."

TenTen nodded, disappointed.

Neji gave her another smile before leaving, the front door shutting with a thud only a few seconds later.

TenTen grumpily rolled over on her stomach, hiding her face in the sheets.

—

"Hayato! What did I say about cheating?!" TenTen shouted.

Hayato's young face blanched, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Sensei," he rattled, wiping his face with his hand.

TenTen sighed, shaking her head at the ground.

"How about we just . . . start again after lunch," she muttered.

Her three students nodded, exhausted.

TenTen left without another word, intent on making her appointment with Sakura.

The restaurant was surprisingly not crowded when TenTen reached it; the lunch rush must've already come and gone.

Sakura was at a back booth, sipping some of her drink.

She held up a hand in greeting, her green eyes flitting over her friend in a darting motion.

"So," she began once TenTen had sat on the seat across from her, "how goes the students?"

TenTen snorted tiredly, grabbing the sake bottle a waitress offered her.

"Terrible. They can't even complete as simple an exercise like the Bell Test. I swear . . . I don't know how I'm going to deal with them yet."

Sakura sniffed.

"Have you encouraged them any?"

TenTen frowned in confusion.

"I told them to work together, if that's what you're referring to."

Sakura shook her head at her friend.

"No. If you don't have faith and trust in them, they won't have faith in themselves, TenTen. You have to encourage them. . . Have a bonding day or something."

TenTen raised her eyebrows, intrigued.

"'Bonding day'?" she chuckled, snorting as she drank some sake.

"Shut up. It's just an idea."

"Yeah, a terrible one."

Sakura glared at her.

"How's baby?" crooned TenTen as she peered at Sakura's bulging stomach, easily changing the subject.

Sakura's expression softened.

"Fine. He should be out in a few weeks, thank Kami. I feel like a bloated whale."

TenTen snickered and patted Sakura's stomach thoughtfully.

"And have you and Naruto decided on a name yet?"

Sakura grimaced.

"He's being difficult, the asshole. Won't give me a straight answer about anything anymore. I guess he's just stressed out with all of the never-ending work. He comes home so late sometimes. . ."

TenTen sipped her alcohol, starting to feel the buzz in her fingers and brain.

"I'm sure that's what it is," reassured TenTen. "It's a hard job, being the Hokage."

Sakura smiled half-heartedly, absently grasping her drink.

"How's Neji?" she asked, her green eyes slowly meeting TenTen's brown ones.

The younger kunoichi received a splintering glare.

"_What?_" snapped Sakura, offended.

TenTen sighed, shaking her head as she glanced around the small restaurant.

"Sakura, we've discussed this."

"Well, if you're going to have an affair with a married man, I do think I have a right to know what's going on," Sakura hissed, her tone dark and low.

"Sakura, it's Neji," TenTen explained, saying it like it was an excuse.

"And Neji's married," Sakura commented, sipping her drink.

TenTen closed her eyes and kneaded her head where a headache was insistently brewing.

"Fine, fine," Sakura released, letting breath flow heavily from her mouth. "How's Kohaku?"

"He's . . . all right. He's not like Neji; he's more relaxed than when Neji was twelve. He doesn't show off or boast. He's a good kid," TenTen answered, gesturing loftily with her hands.

"Well, that's a good thing," assured Sakura.

"I guess. . . You know what he asked me the other day?"

"What?"

"He asked me why I'd never gotten married."

Sakura's forehead wrinkled in careful thought.

"Why would he ask you something like that?"

TenTen shrugged.

"Curious? I don't know."

Sakura appeared concerned, biting her lip.

"Well. . . has there been any indication that he knows about you and Neji?"

"I sincerely doubt it. This has been going on for years now. . . Why would Kohaku want to know now if he already knew beforehand?"

"Or better yet, why is he asking at all? Seems kind of . . . suspicious."

"Sakura. He's twelve."

"I know, but, he _is_ a Hyuga. They're naturally perceptive!" Sakura defended, protecting her theory.

TenTen did not respond, cautiously downing more sake.

"TenTen," began Sakura in a careful voice, "have you ever considered . . . dating someone? I mean, everyone our age has either someone they're dating or married to or having kids with! It just—I don't want you to be left out of it."

"Don't want me to be left out of what?" snapped TenTen.

"Out of a life! With a husband and kids!" hissed Sakura, livid.

"Well, unlike you, I don't need a husband and kids to be happy!" TenTen retorted, just as angry.

She downed the rest of her sake and stood, casting some cash onto the table.

"I have to go; I can't leave them by themselves for too long or Hayato will run off and commit a crime."

Sakura cradled her head, nausea lurching in her gut.

"Dammit," she murmured before standing up, finding her way to the bathroom.

—

"I mean, what does she expect from me?!" TenTen furiously ranted, yanking bobby pins and hair ties out of her brown, tangled hair.

Neji listened silently, watching her move about the house.

TenTen flitted out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, using it as a shortcut to the kitchen.

"And besides, it's not like I'm the only unmarried person in the entire city! Lee's never gotten married or Shino or. . ."

Neji heard TenTen's bare feet padding back toward him.

She stopped in the doorway, her expression disbelieving.

"Oh, my God," she murmured, stunned.

Neji gazed at her sternly.

"Don't compare yourself with them, alright? You're different. You have me," he said, unwavering.

TenTen appeared unconvinced, but she came closer anyway, stopping just short of running into him.

Neji tilted his head up to focus on her face and TenTen profoundly ran a hand through his long hair, staring at the wall in thought.

Neji captured her attention, slowly sliding his hands along the length of her torso and legs.

She started, watching his eyes evenly before leaning down to kiss him.

Neji sighed and laid down on his back, pulling TenTen along with him.

She smiled against his mouth and chuckled.

"You always get what you want," she muttered, only a breath's width apart.

"If you have a problem with it, maybe you should learn to say no once in a while," Neji replied, shifting under her.

TenTen perched an eyebrow and rolled off of him, stumbling back into the bathroom.

Neji sighed grumpily and waited impatiently for her tantalizingly slow return.

* * *

_Hahaha._

_:)_

_Review?_


	3. Part 3

_:D_

_I like this chapter._

_'Nuff said._

_And by the way, jeez, you guys really hate Neji in this Fic, don't you? I was shocked. :O_

Mysterious Bluerose: _Ah, my faithful reviewer and friend. :D Suspenseful? Me? Psh! ;) Yes, I have heard that song. Me and my mom used to hear it on the radio and be like, OMIGAH! :D Thanks for the review, dear._

HimeHikari: _Thank you. :)_

brenda: _Sakura was just suggesting. Obviously, TenTen's against the idea. :) And I hate Sasuke. . . Yeah._

luv4labs: _I made you hate him? Oh, be nice. :) I think you've gotta feel for both Neji and TenTen. Neji was forced into a marriage he didn't want, forced to have this kid with this chick he didn't care about, and forced to give up on the love of his life! It's been hard for both of them! If anything, TenTen had it easier. Nobody forced her into anything. :/ Now, I'm not trying to justify infidelity, but the circumstances are very . . . difficult. You're right, it's not fair to Neji's wife, or his son, but it wasn't fair to him or TenTen either. Make Neji feel TenTen's pain? What pain? Haha. I'm not lashing out at you, so don't misunderstand. I just want you to consider both sides of the spectrum. Thanks for reviewing. :)_

HeavensPheonix561: _It would hurt to an extent, but it's not like Neji's going home and having sex with his wife. They're very much . . . estranged._

_Yeah. . . Keep an open mind, guys. I don't want you to go out hating Neji or hating TenTen. . . :) That wasn't my intention, after all._

**Disclaimer:** Bleach!!! Oh, wait, wrong fandom.

* * *

_3._

TenTen pushed her face into the pillow and clutched it tighter, not wanting to wake up yet.

Neji shifted against her, dislodging sheets.

Irritated, TenTen wrested them back, making sure every bit of her was covered.

A second later, TenTen winced at the weight suddenly placed on her arm.

She turned to Neji, blearily glaring up at him.

"_Ow_," she muttered insistently, pulling her arm out from underneath him.

Neji considered her sleepily.

"You started it," he murmured back, tracing her jawbone.

"Did not," retorted TenTen indignantly, pushing his hand away. "You're the one who stole the sheets."

Neji rolled his eyes and pushed himself onto his back, sighing tiredly.

"It's so damn early," he commented, rubbing his eyes.

TenTen slipped her hand over Neji's torso, reaching over to the right side where his ribs were.

Neji responded by absently running his hand over her smooth back.

She watched his chest rise and fall with his even, relaxed breaths.

"You have a mission today, correct?" she asked.

Neji nodded.

"Unfortunately," he eventually responded.

TenTen smiled, mischievous.

"Well, you could just . . . skip it."

Neji smirked, opening his eyes to peer down at her.

"Are you suggesting I shirk my mission to stay here with you?" clarified Neji, rubbing her shoulder blades in a slow, gentle motion.

TenTen smiled and pushed herself onto her elbows.

"I'll do anything you want?" she offered.

Smug, Neji laughed.

"As tempting as that offer is, I'm afraid I must decline."

TenTen snatched her sheets off the bed, wrapping them around her as she stumbled off the mattress.

Craftily, she grabbed Neji's clothes off the chair where he'd left them and ran into the living room, turning to make sure Neji wasn't following.

He was, framed in the doorway of her bedroom, a towel hanging loosely around his hips.

"I will not fight you for them," he warned, his smirk fastened in place.

"Well, too bad, because that's the only way you're getting your clothes back," TenTen taunted.

Neji shook his head at her and advanced, his stride quick.

TenTen kept her distance as she edged towards the kitchen, watching him with bright eyes.

Neji beat her, pinning her against the wall.

He kissed her hotly, running his fingers through her hair.

TenTen forgot all about the clothes she was supposed to be holding and dropped them, gripping Neji's waist.

Neji reluctantly broke the kiss, swiftly bending down to retrieve his clothes.

"This is how all of this started, remember?" he teased, necking her face.

Before she could reply, the doorbell to TenTen's home rang.

TenTen's brown eyes darted to Neji's in confusion, but he was frowning as well.

"Go on," he said, moving further into the kitchen.

TenTen bit her lip and rearranged the sheets surrounding her into something more sensible.

She grasped the knob and pulled it open, the brightening day stinging her eyes.

TenTen met the eyes of her visitor, her heart stopping in shock.

"Kohaku," she said, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

Kohaku looked sheepish and shuffled his feet.

"I was looking for my dad. He didn't come home last night and . . . I don't know where he could be."

Frantic, TenTen searched for a lie, any lie, that would get her out of this present situation.

"Um, didn't he have a mission early this morning?" TenTen proposed, layering her voice to ensure it remained steady.

"Yes. But why wouldn't he come home before—?"

"He probably didn't want to wake your mom up," explained TenTen soothingly. "He might've just gone to Lee's and left for his mission this morning. He's done that before, right?"

Kohaku nodded, hesitant.

"I guess. Thanks, Sensei."

TenTen nodded quickly, waiting until Kohaku was on his way before shutting the door.

With a staggering breath, she entered the kitchen, finding Neji pressed back against the sink.

His head was down and he did not look at her, even after she coaxed him back into her bedroom.

—

"I need to talk to you."

TenTen wedged her foot next to the doorjamb, expecting Sakura to be angry.

Instead of slamming the door in her face though, Sakura tiredly invited her in.

Warily, TenTen moved past her, scanning the house.

Sakura led her to the living room, allowing TenTen to take the couch.

TenTen sat down carefully.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday," TenTen muttered, watching Sakura float over to the love seat.

Sakura shook her head weakly, dismissing the apology.

TenTen gazed at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. . . the baby's just being a bit difficult today."

TenTen's eyes floated to Sakura's bloated stomach.

"Now, what did you need to talk to me about?" asked Sakura before TenTen could interrupt.

TenTen flicked her fingernail against the skin on her thumb.

"Well, this morning, Kohaku came by."

"So? That's not that unusual."

"No, but the thing was, Neji was there. In my kitchen while Kohaku was talking about how he hadn't gone home last night."

Sakura's eyes widened, becoming glowing emerald orbs.

"How'd you dodge that bullet?" she inquired.

"I said that Neji had stayed at Lee's so he wouldn't wake up his mom," TenTen answered, closing her eyes in exhaustion. "It's a good thing it was true, because otherwise I'd have to pull a lie out of my ass."

"Not that you're not good at that already," commented Sakura in an undertone.

"Ha. Very funny."

"Which would explain why you're not laughing," Sakura shot back.

"On the inside, Sakura. On the inside," murmured TenTen, smiling a little. "Now what do I do about Kohaku? I feel like he's going to find about Neji and I any minute now."

Sakura sent her friend a sharp look.

"TenTen, you know as much as I do that the older Kohaku gets, the more he's likely to find about you and Neji. Are you planning to tell him, or is your approach to just let it happen?"

TenTen frowned.

"I don't know," she confessed, sighing heavily.

"Then you need to talk to Neji and get it straightened out _before_ Kohaku starts getting suspicious."

TenTen pursed her lips and nodded curtly.

"Thanks, Sakura," she said, beginning to stand.

"Wait—!"

TenTen turned to look at her, curious.

"What?"

Sakura's face was pale, eyes wide and blank.

"Well, either I just wet myself or . . ."

TenTen stared at her, sweat slicking the back of her neck.

"Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" TenTen cursed, rushing to Sakura's side.

Sakura regarded her calmly.

"TenTen, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" TenTen shrieked, slightly hysterical.

Sakura glared at her sternly.

"TenTen, all that happened is my water broke. All you need to do is get me to the hospital, okay?"

TenTen nodded, jittered.

"Okay," she said, her mouth dry.

—

TenTen tiredly returned home late that night, brushing her hair out of her face.

Sakura had delivered early, but the baby seemed fine, a perfect little boy.

TenTen smiled, exhausted to the bone.

She unlocked her front door and walked into her house, noting the lights were on.

"Neji?" she called, eyebrows furrowed.

His footsteps were level as he appeared, coming from the entryway of the living room.

His smile was strained.

"Where have you been?" he inquired quietly.

"Sakura. She had her baby today."

A real smile graced his mouth, light and pleased.

"What is it?"

"A boy. He's perfect."

Neji's gaze softened, and he watched her, considering every part of her.

"I want to talk to you," he murmured, taking a few steps toward her.

"About?" TenTen responded, her voice nervous.

"What happened earlier."

"With . . . Kohaku. . ." TenTen slowly whispered, meeting his eyes.

Neji inclined his head.

TenTen swallowed.

"TenTen, I can't. . ."

He shook his head, the words stopping in his throat.

"I can't do this anymore," he choked out, training his eyes on her forehead so he didn't have to look her in the eyes.

TenTen waited for him to continue, willing herself not to interrupt with her shaking emotions.

"I'm supposed to be a grown man, but . . . I've been acting like a child. I have to be a good example for my son."

"By deserting the only woman you've ever loved? A good example indeed," she quipped, eyes burning.

TenTen wasn't sure if it was because she was trying to hold back tears, or because she was staring him down.

Neji kept silent, not wanting to contradict her and dig himself a deeper hole. She would be upset, however he did it.

Finally, he said, "I have to conduct myself in an attitude befitting an adult and a father. What I've been doing is the very opposite, and I've been selfish, not only to my wife and son, but to you. For tainting you."

She smiled bitterly.

"'Tainting me'? What is that supposed to mean? That I'm defective?"

Neji sighed and met her eyes, wary.

"I stripped you of opportunities. I took away your right to have a happy, unhindered relationship."

"I don't see it like that."

"Of course you don't," Neji retorted, his voice edged sharp in barely tamed anger. "You've always been the one to see things differently, however dire the situation."

"This isn't one of our missions!" TenTen yelled. "This is real life, Neji!"

"I know that," he assured, dark eyebrows drawn together.

Silence eroded at the walls, stiffening the air.

"This is what I've decided," Neji ultimately murmured, insistent. "I can't see you and that's final."

TenTen crossed her arms, feeling the need to protect herself.

"I disagree."

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," Neji berated.

TenTen glowered at him.

"Get out of my house," she ordered.

Neji obliged, moving cautiously out of her range before reaching the door.

He turned, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"I love you."

He expected her to slap him.

Instead, she sneered harshly, "Save it for your wife. I'm sure she'd appreciate it a lot more than I do."

Neji clenched his jaw and nodded curtly, not saying another word as he left.

TenTen stared at the closed door for several seconds before locking it behind him.

As she started down the hall, however, she stopped and slammed her fist into the wall, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through her wrist and arm.

And TenTen left it at that, two big holes.

One in her wall, and one in her heart.

* * *

_:(_

_Review!_


	4. Part 4

_Woot!_

_The Uploader is finally working!!!!! :D_

_Well, guys, I've had a time trying to get this to post, not to mention the virus that appeared on our computer. . . I'll save you the details, but it was very frustrating trying to post._

_And, I'm one year older!!!_

_Yep. . . I'm now a legal adult. . . who can go to jail. XD Great._

Chirisaa-chan: _Of course it's reasonable, but that doesn't mean it's not painful for either of them._

HimeHikari: _I wasn't intending to, but we'll just have to see. Have you been reading? :/ Neji didn't marry his wife of his own free will, the clan kind of . . . forced him into it._

keane: _And so I have. :)_

Orz QUEEN OF RANDOMNESS Orz: _It's not. Trust me. :) Thank you! :D_

luv4labs: _Eh. . . That has two sides to the argument. . . :/ Hm. Thank God someone agrees with me. ;) You'll feel for him more this chapter. I put some things in perspective from him._

Shubhs: _How do you know she hasn't done anything wrong? We haven't read from her yet, dear. :) I feel like this is stressing you out. Take two deep breaths. ;D_

endry: _Thanks for the suggestion, but I don't see their relationship ending like that just yet. :)_

HeavensPheonix561: _:D_

AnimeFreak218: _No, it's not over. Chill. :D_

Toph43: _Thank you!_

Mysterious Bluerose: _Don't cry!!!!! It's not worth it! Sweet! :D Thanks. It was fun talking to you on FaceBook! How did your football game go? . . . We lost. :(_

e1nav57: _Heheh. I'm trying. :) :(_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Yeah, and that's okay. I just felt like everyone was doing the Neji/TenTen hate thing. XD_

_Alright guys, a few notices about this chapter: There is some naughty action (shield your eyes!), but it's not that bad, honestly. Not worth bumping up the rating for, if that's any indication. There is quite a bit of scenes with the Hyugas: Kohaku, Neji, and Neji's wife . . . who still remains nameless. XD Beware of that, but I had a good time writing it. :) Hehe. Angst._

_Alright. Read._

**Disclaimer:** Shoot. I need to read the newest chapter. Back next week with a more wittier Disclaimer. . . Cha.

* * *

_4._

_Two months later. . ._

"You're going to the Christmas party, right?"

"No."

Sakura sent her a blistering glare.

"Yes, you are. You're my friend, and you're going to my damn Christmas party."

TenTen sighed, glancing at her.

"I don't want to go, Sakura," she complained, shaking her head.

"Too bad. Your team is gonna be there and all of our friends. You're going and that's final."

TenTen raised her eyebrows, but did not protest further.

She didn't have the energy for it anymore.

—

TenTen had to psych herself into going, whatever she had promised Sakura.

Ultimately, it was her team she was going for, not to assure everyone else that she was okay.

. . . Not that it was any of their business.

It hadn't gotten cold very much in Konoha, and snow had not fallen either.

TenTen dressed in a sleeveless blouse and dark tapered pants ending at the mid part of her calves.

As she walked up to Naruto and Sakura's house, she felt underdressed and embarrassed.

Frowning, TenTen glanced around, wondering if she would be able to skive.

But her developing plan was thwarted when she heard footsteps behind her.

Noriko arrived at her sensei's side, smiling up at her.

"Sensei? Are you going in?"

TenTen looked the twelve-year-old over, considering the tinsel woven through her braids.

"Sure. Let's go."

Noriko smiled happily and charged up the steps, leading TenTen into the house.

Christmas music was playing softly over the buzz of conversation of the crowded house.

TenTen quickly made for the drinks set aside in the kitchen, avoiding the glances she received as she passed.

She sighed in relief as she poured herself a healthy amount of sake, downing it in one gulp.

She filled her cup to the top again.

"Starting early, I see," came a voice to her right.

It was Kiba Inuzuka, grinning wolfishly.

"I have to if I'm going to survive this damn thing," TenTen responded.

Kiba snickered and did not even try to hide the flask he stashed back into his jacket.

TenTen eyed him.

"Give me some of that."

Kiba let out a short bark of a laugh and handed the flask to her.

TenTen let it trickle down into her sake glass, her head growing increasingly lighter as she drank.

She and Kiba analyzed the party, cynical.

"So, you and the Hyuga," murmured Kiba.

TenTen turned to him, wide-eyed.

"What are you talking about?" she stammered.

Kiba raised his eyebrows at her and said, "Kohaku? That's his name, isn't it?"

TenTen released a breath, relaxing.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"Well, is he as much of a genius as Neji or not?"

"He's got . . . talent."

Kiba nodded, seeming pleased.

"How's the Police Force?" TenTen asked in turn.

"Fine. It's different, but good."

TenTen reached for the flask, but when she held it over her cup, nothing came out.

"Damn. Empty."

Kiba frowned and gingerly took it from her hands.

"Come on," he said, moving towards the back door, filching a bottle of mulled whiskey at the back of Sakura and Naruto's refrigerator.

The two trudged down the steps of the back entrance, standing loosely around in the full moonlight.

TenTen blinked and took the whiskey bottle offered to her from Kiba.

Her body felt disconnected from her head, like a balloon tied to a tree.

Kiba eyed her greedily.

TenTen allowed him to kiss her, letting the whiskey bottle fall from her clumsy hands.

Everything about Kiba was hot and avarice.

He pinned her to the back wall, forcing his tongue down her throat.

TenTen ignored the warnings in her head and caught hold of his skin, fingers trailing the sweat on his lean back.

Her knees felt weak.

TenTen did not notice when light from the backdoor spilled out onto the yard, but she was aware when Kiba's mouth was ripped from hers, an angry figure towering over them.

"Go home," Neji ordered Kiba, shoving him toward the door. "Forget everything and don't say a word about it."

Kiba threw him an annoyed look but obliged, stumbling away into the dark.

Neji waited until he was out of earshot before he turned his splintering gaze to TenTen.

"What the hell are you doing?" he grumbled, staring down at her.

TenTen was still braced up against the wall, her hands gripping the texture so she wouldn't fall.

"Nothing," she muttered, trying to sound angry.

"That didn't look like nothing."

TenTen identified the rise in his tone as unnerved.

"Well, what do you expect? It's not like I'm getting any from anybody else."

Neji flinched as if she'd slapped him.

TenTen's eyes floated to the ground, defiant.

"You're acting like . . . like a . . ."

"Whore?" TenTen offered, sharply glancing at him.

Neji stared at her.

"I heard about . . . about Kankuro."

TenTen blinked.

"You've been keeping tabs on me?" she prompted, an edge of curiousness in her voice.

"No. But it's not hard to figure it out when he's coming out of your house at ungodly hours."

TenTen glared up at him.

"Do you blame me?"

Neji sighed and turned away from her, eyes on the sky.

"It's been hard enough these past few months without hearing about you sleeping around," he called out lowly. "And I know you're doing it because of me. Which makes it worse."

Neji shook his head.

"I love you, okay? I do."

TenTen sniffed, trying to prevent salt tears from running down her face.

"I know," she said in a small voice.

Neji turned and sauntered over to her, stealing breath from her mouth when he kissed her.

Every nerve that had been repressed with their relationship's two month absence returned again in a rush of electricity.

TenTen's leg snuck up Neji's thigh, fastening behind his waist.

Neji pushed her further into the wall, pulling her legs around him.

TenTen moaned deeply, her body feeling heavy and drunk.

Neji swiftly created space between them, ingesting gulps of air.

Finally, he breathed, "I don't want to hear about anymore late night visitors. You belong with me. You're mine."

TenTen nodded and swallowed.

"Now," Neji murmured, leaning back until her legs untangled themselves from his waist, "go home. You're drunk."

"No. I want to see them get their presents."

Neji considered her and nodded tiredly, leading her to the door.

"Fine. But then you're going home and you're going to sleep all of this off."

TenTen rolled her eyes but trudged up the steps, entering the kitchen.

"I'll be in there in a minute, alright?" Neji quietly muttered.

TenTen's fingers twitched in response.

She went to the living room, swiftly pulling her young pupil's gifts out of her pocket.

TenTen loosely approached the three, Noriko sitting on the love seat, Kohaku and Hayato at her feet.

"I got you all presents," she said, handing the gifts out to the respective students.

Hayato unwrapped his quickly, casting the paper on the hardwood floor.

Noriko and Kohaku were more respectful, carefully taking off the paper and folding it in their laps.

TenTen waited patiently for their reactions, her eyes roving over Sakura, who was glancing at her insistently and Neji, who had just come in and was meeting her eyes intensely.

"Sensei?" came Noriko's sweet voice.

She was holding up the shobo, seeming confused.

"What is it?"

"It's a shobo. You use it on people's pressure points. Your fingers go in the rings, and then you strike your enemy with it. It's a paralyzing weapon, but if you use it a specific way, you can kill enemies quickly. I'll show you how to use it when you're ready."

"Thank you, Sensei," Noriko said, smiling up at her.

Kohaku and Hayato were still examining their gifts, taking them in.

"Well?" TenTen prompted shortly.

"Thanks, Sensei," the two murmured in unison.

She sighed, about to reprimand them when she felt Neji's presence by her side.

Silently, he reached down, lifting the gift from his son's hands.

He blew into the crafted wooden whistle, a low, willowy sound spilling out.

He smirked.

"You tease them too much," he said, shaking his head.

TenTen looked at him but said nothing in response.

She turned to her students.

"I'll see you all after New Year's. We'll resume practice then."

Kohaku's brow wrinkled.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"She's tired, Kohaku. She's going home," answered Neji, interrupting before TenTen could speak.

She held up a hand in parting, saying a general, "Merry Christmas" before walking toward the door.

Neji followed her out the door.

TenTen waited sleepily for him to speak.

"I'll come see you tomorrow morning to see how you're doing."

TenTen stared at him, her focus starting to unhinge.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"We'll discuss this tomorrow, TenTen," Neji responded firmly.

She sighed and stumbled down the steps, slowly finding her way back home.

—

"TenTen didn't look well tonight."

Neji sighed quietly to himself, closing his eyes for patience.

"She was drunk. I wanted to make sure she was alright."

She quieted, her Hyuga eyes flicking over her small garden before flitting to Neji.

She considered the features she'd known for the past thirteen years, blinking at the familiarity.

"Was it the holiday that compelled her to alcohol, or the lack of someone to go home to?"

If Neji hadn't known her any better, he would have considered her to be pitying.

But she wasn't.

Her tone was strictly vindictive and bitter.

"Perhaps it was the critical stares," he offered loftily.

She bit her tongue from shouting a retort.

Kohaku trailed behind his parents silently, his feet shuffling tiredly against the grass.

He didn't like it when his parents did this, approaching the sharp cliff of bickering before tumbling down the avalanche of animosity.

_Parents shouldn't fight on Christmas_, he thought, assailable.

However unhappy now, Kohaku had certainly enjoyed the party the Hokage and his pink-haired wife had held.

Kohaku reached into his pocket, fingering the present his sensei had given him.

He whipped it out, running his fingers over the maple wood before slipping it back into his pocket.

It had been nice to spend time with his two teammates.

Noriko had given him two rolls of twine for various forms of attack, which Kohaku found useful. And Hayato had presented him with a rope-woven bracelet, saying it was a bracelet for friends that wanted to be bound forever.

Kohaku had suspiciously thought that he wasn't too sure he would want to be bound to Hayato forever, a few weeks were enough.

"Kohaku," Neji called from ahead, his voice reading exhaustion.

"Yes?"

"Come with me."

Kohaku's forehead wrinkled, but he obeyed, skipping before his mother into the house.

His father led him to his study, where he easily sat down.

Kohaku stood awkwardly in front of the desk, blinking rapidly.

"Your birthday is in a few months," Neji stated.

Kohaku nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"Yes."

Neji studied him, analytical.

Kohaku felt unnerved; he hated when his father did that, stared at him like he was something to be gawked at but not spoken to.

Neji flicked his eyes to his desk, pulling out a drawer and rummaging in it.

Curious, Kohaku leaned forward, peeking.

Neji pulled out a slim package, presenting it to his son with a glance.

Kohaku showed the same reserved expression as he slipped off the paper, opening the lid in anticipation.

Inside lay a thin, but long, silver dagger. The hilt was pure chrome, inlaid with black leather for grip. The blade itself gleamed with a luster that outshone any property in this world, the tip being hooked with a curve.

Kohaku looked at his father in astonishment.

"Is this—are you giving me this?"

Neji paused before nodding a single time.

"Don't let your mother see it," Neji murmured, standing and exiting out of the study.

Kohaku frowned but sat at his father's desk, running his fingers over the blade.

From upstairs, he heard their separate doors shut, not speaking.

Kohaku bit his lip and reached into his pockets, carefully laying out his gifts in a perfect line.

It wasn't a bad haul, but Kohaku felt strangely inclined not to use his gifts.

If anything, the blade his father had just given him was a token of gesture, not a toy.

And the gifts from Noriko and Hayato, they too signified something of a different nature.

Kohaku turned his eyes to the present his sensei had given him.

He had no use of a whistle, in all honesty, but he supposed his sensei disregarded practical presents.

It was a kind thought, though.

Kohaku had never been musically inclined, but perhaps his sensei was proposing he try and be more well-rounded.

Or maybe she was just drunk.

Kohaku sighed.

He had noticed she'd been upset behind her dilated eyes, but she was always so deflective.

Kohaku stored the gifts back into his pockets, beginning to trudge up the stairs to his room.

However, he couldn't help but feel a weight on his shoulders appear as he ascended upward.

* * *

_Aw, poor Kohaku._

_Maybe the alcohol was a bit much, but I needed to explain just how upset TenTen was, I suppose. XD_

_Okay._

_Review._


	5. Part 5

_Ack! How could I not update this in a few weeks? :O_

_. . . I sorry. I don't really have any excuse, other than I totally forgot this was here. . . Yeah, I know. I'm a bad person. :P_

Gemina: _Yep. . . FF can't get rid of me. ;) Yeah, it's a curse. :D Woot! KNO breaks the mold! :D You'll see. . ._

nane: _Unfortunately, I'm not going to do that. Sorry._

StrawberrySmoothie99: _I know you're studying and focusing on schoolwork and things, so you probably won't be reading this for a while. . . Hm. . . :D Thank you for the well wishes! It was very . . . interesting. :D_

nikoto: _Finally someone who agrees!!! :)_

Shubhs: _No problem. . . And even though I don't know the situation: If you burn your bridges, just remember you can't cross them again . . . unless you have an airplane. And then it's a different story. ;) Good luck, dear._

HeavensPheonix561: _Yeah. . . I modelled Kohaku after Neji and Naruto. . . :)_

xXanime-mistressXx: _. . . Sorry about the absence. :)_

AnimeFreak218: _No. She was just being our oddball TenTen. If anything, she wanted Kohaku to understand not all gifts have to serve a purpose. It was her unique way of telling him to have some fun while he's still a kid. . . Yeah. :)_

hendi: _Wow. You hate it now? :/ Were you reading? Neji was jealous! That's why he slammed TenTen into that wall and started making out with her!!!! Read in between the actions, dear._

e1nav57: _Yeah, well, he didn't have much of a choice, now did he? :)_

Mitsu-Inu: _Thank you very much! I really appreciate your kind words. :) Hahaha. I have a Kiba fan in the midst, don't I?_

anna: _:/ I wouldn't feel disappointed in me, if I were you. I like what I wrote, and that's the purpose of the Fic. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it._

_*sigh*_

_I swear, I've had more trouble with this than other Fics. XD_

_Oh, well. I'm going to finish it out, so there. :P_

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah. Kishie owns. There, happy?

* * *

_5._

TenTen woke up craving coffee.

She stumbled out of her bedroom, still wearing her clothes from the previous night.

She waited drowsily for the pot to fill before pouring it into a mug.

Meandering slowly around her house, she finally decided to sit out on her stoop.

The morning weather was good, an insistent breeze blowing.

TenTen one-handedly unpinned her buns, letting her brown hair fall to her shoulders.

She mussed it, allowing the breeze to blow it around.

The sky was pearlescent white, and it seemed to shimmer across the seeable stretch.

TenTen wondered if it would remain so the whole day.

She pulled her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

Easily, she sipped her coffee, sighing.

Her brown eyes casually flicked over to the street, where a broad-shouldered figure was walking.

Neji.

TenTen watched him approach.

She swallowed down more coffee as he ambled up the steps, looking at her.

"How's your head?" he asked after a moment of quiet.

"I feel like shit, what else do you want from me?"

Neji ignored her tone.

"I hope you realize you could have gotten alcohol poisoning."

TenTen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lucky I didn't then, hm?"

Neji said nothing else for a while, and TenTen drank more of her coffee; she could see the dregs at the bottom.

"So. You came here to talk. Talk," TenTen finally stated, fixing her eyes on him.

Neji stared back, his eyes probing her.

"Sakura came and talked to me a few weeks ago. She said you'd been like this, but I didn't know. . ."

Neji stopped himself, shaking his head.

TenTen replied before he could start back up again.

"I'm not some medical case, Neji Hyuga. I'm fine."

"Of course that's an automatic indication that you're _not_ fine."

He eyed her, his face tormented.

"How much have you been drinking, TenTen?"

TenTen snorted and rolled her eyes at the homes and stores across the street.

"Sakura's exaggerating," she murmured.

"TenTen, you can't just—just drink your problems away."

TenTen glared at him.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. Go."

Neji didn't budge.

"TenTen—!"

"Neji, if you want to talk about problems, then let's talk about problems. Compared to me, you've got the most out of the two of us. You have a wife that hates the sight of you, a son who's scared of his own father, and a lover who doesn't want you either! How's that for problems, huh, Neji?!" she interrupted in a biting tone.

His expression contorted into rage.

"And look at you! Some alcoholic who can't have a functional relationship if she tried!"

TenTen's eyes burned and she stood, dropping her mug onto the concrete.

It broke into pieces.

TenTen and Neji stared down at it.

Slowly, TenTen bent and reached out to collect the broken shards of ceramic.

"Don't," Neji said.

He lightly brushed her hands away, his fingers leaving skin prickling where he touched her.

"You'll cut yourself," he finished.

TenTen blinked as Neji picked up the pieces, closing his fingers around them.

He rose back to his full height and met her gaze.

TenTen closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry I said those things. I shouldn't have."

"I shouldn't have said what I did either," Neji returned.

It was quiet for a moment on the stoop, and somewhere above, a bird chirped.

TenTen exhaled deeply.

"Can I come inside?" Neji asked lowly.

His forehead collided with her hairline.

"I thought you said you couldn't do this anymore?" TenTen replied back, quiet.

Neji said nothing for a second before finally murmuring, "I think I've come to the realization that restricting your own desires is a recipe for disaster and malice."

"I agree."

And she reached out and opened the door, Neji following without compromise.

—

Kohaku woke up abnormally late, as directed by his ringing alarm clock on the night stand.

Confused, he switched it off and blearily glanced around his bedroom.

Why hadn't his mother woken him up? Shouldn't she have heard it and come to turn it off, at least?

Kohaku sighed and pushed off his covers, stumbling to the floor.

He impatiently smoothed down his hair as he dressed, his feet fumbling into his shoes.

He walked around his house aimlessly, realizing there was no one there but him.

Puzzled, Kohaku went outside, walking all the way to he and his teammate's training grounds.

They were deserted as well.

_Where is everyone?_ Kohaku asked himself, turning in a slow circle.

Eventually, Kohaku decided to pay his sensei a short visit to find out why they were not meeting.

It was only after TenTen's apartment was in sight that Kohaku recalled her words from last night: that they would be meeting after the New Year, not before.

Kohaku sighed; so he had traveled all this way for nothing!

He stopped in the middle of the street and stared at his sensei's apartment.

He was debating on whether or not to go and speak to her when the door opened.

For a reason unbeknownst to Kohaku, he moved into the shadows of a building across the street.

Kohaku was surprised to see his father exiting the threshold, his sensei behind him.

His father was smiling, which intrigued Kohaku; his father never smiled.

Kohaku watched, curious, as Neji grasped TenTen's waist and leaned down.

He kissed her desirously, and TenTen slid her hands around his neck, pulling him close.

Kohaku's heart stopped and froze in its place.

_What?_

Kohaku scrambled away while they weren't paying attention, running down the road to get as far away from them as possible.

Kohaku sobbed, finally coming to stop at a building.

With a quick glance up, he noticed it was Noriko's parent's store.

Kohaku sank down against the extra space next to the door, attempting to dry his eyes.

His tears had stopped, but he was still coughing dryly, emptily.

How could his father do this to him? How could his _sensei_ do this to him? Did his mother know?

Millions of questions ran through Kohaku's mind, and he realized he had no answers to any of them.

"Kohaku?" an anxious voice prompted.

Kohaku looked up, seeing Noriko standing there, her expression contorted into dubiousness.

"Kohaku, what's wrong?"

Kohaku broke their gaze, staring emotionally at the sky.

He sniffed, before glancing back at her.

"Don't tell Hayato."

—

Hours after Neji left, TenTen answered a knock at the door.

It was late afternoon by now, and the sun was setting.

TenTen wondered if Neji had already come back, so eagerly, she opened the door.

Instead of Neji, she found another Hyuga standing there.

Her Byakugan eyes were narrowed, her long hair dark and straight.

Her aquiline nose just added to the cynical air surrounding her.

As if it was causing her pain, the bitter woman opened her mouth.

"TenTen," was her restricted greeting.

TenTen replied back, just as grim.

"Cho."

* * *

_Guess who that is?_

_:)_

_Review._


	6. Part 6

_Hiya, guys!_

_:D_

_Man, I had such a good time writing this chapter out. Not of the content, but because of all the ideas I've had for this story. I know how it's going to end now. :)_

eternalsmiles: _Right! Five points awarded to you! :)_

Princess of Storms: _Hehe. You're right also. Thanks very much. :)_

Shubhs: _Thanks! And yes, Cho is Neji's wife._

xXanime-mistressXx: _Right! :) It's hard for me to write overemotional scenes and feelings for characters. Take it from me, Kohaku's very upset when he's crying in front of one of his teammates he's known for maybe . . . five months. I jam to that song whenever it comes on the radio. :D Thanks!_

Mysterious Bluerose: _Hahaha. Neji was exaggerating with the alcoholic accusations. Choji in disguise? That reminds me of a Sixties song. :D Yeah, she's a bitter old woman. ;)_

Mitsu-Inu: _Too much? He IS upset. Read between the lines. :) I don't really see a reason for Hinata or Hanabi to visit TenTen. So circle that last option. :) Thanks!_

WTFFFFFFFFFFFF: _That was a cliffhanger? Sweet! :D_

_Thanks for all of the reviews, views, alerts, and favorites, guys! I really appreciate them. :)_

**Disclaimer:** I didn't believe Sasuke was dead for an instant. :P

* * *

_6._

"Seems like your dad's confused."

Kohaku eyed Noriko, who was sitting cross-legged across from him, twisting her previously given friendship bracelet from Hayato.

She had listened attentively, allowing Kohaku to finish his complete story before commenting.

Hopefully, her advice would help him out some.

Kohaku frustratingly kneaded his forehead with his knuckles.

"Confused? He was . . . kissing her like he loved her," Kohaku muttered, his voice cracking again with fresh emotion.

Hastily, Noriko patted his knee.

"Kohaku, people make mistakes. Sometimes . . . sometimes people marry each other for the wrong reasons."

"My parents do love each other! They—they got married. . ."

Noriko unwound the bracelet and started braiding it back again.

"Do they—do they act like they love each other? Do they kiss and joke and stuff?"

Kohaku bit his tongue.

"No," he eventually choked out; the weight that had appeared after he saw his father put more pressure on his head and throat and stomach. "They fight all the time."

"Well . . . maybe your dad did find someone he loved. TenTen-sensei. . ."

"But he's still married to my mom!" Kohaku protested, tears blending with the snot that was leaking from his nose.

Noriko stopped playing with the bracelet and fastened it back to her wrist.

Kohaku sighed, eyeing his friend hopelessly.

"I don't know," she finally murmured.

Kohaku had thought as much.

—

Grudgingly, TenTen opened the door, allowing Cho inside.

Cho entered without preliminary, sweeping into the kitchen.

After stalling as long as she possibly could by the door, TenTen followed after her, leaning against the doorpost.

TenTen stared at the woman she'd secretly hated and envied for the past twelve years.

The gaze Cho returned was evaluating, calculating, like the heartless person she was.

"I know you've been sleeping with my husband," Cho began, cutting immediately to the chase.

TenTen cocked her head at Cho, precarious.

"Don't play dumb, Cho. You've known this for years."

Cho's eyes burned and narrowed.

"Be that as it may, it's still fact, however long I've known it. He's my husband, TenTen."

"And he's my friend. You can't bar him from seeing me. He's a grown man and he can do what he wants."

Cho scoffed, a seething hiss.

"You're unbelievable, you know that? Enticing men—!"

"I didn't entice anyone!" TenTen shouted. "Neji came to _me_! He can't _stand_ you!"

Cho glowered at TenTen.

Despite herself, TenTen flinched.

"Everything was fine before you came and ruined everything. We had just had Kohaku and—!"

"Don't kid yourself. He was never happy with you."

"He had a child with me," contradicted Cho.

TenTen's fingernails dug into her skin.

"Because he had to!" she spat murderously. "If Neji had been given the choice, he would've married me and we all know it!"

The corner of Cho's eye twitched.

Cho had had enough; she moved towards the front door.

"Perhaps," she murmured, her voice level once again. "Stay away from my husband."

TenTen couldn't resist from quipping right before Cho slammed the door behind her, "I'll stay away from him for as long as he can stay away from me!"

Cho did not reply.

—

Kohaku had to work himself up to going to see his father.

He had chickened out numerous times in the past twenty minutes, always stopping himself at the last minute.

He knew, in the deepest recesses of his mind, that he had to go through with it. If he didn't, it would just drive him mad until he either went crazy or burst under the pressure. He had to do it.

Kohaku found his father in his office.

When he tried the door, it was locked.

Kohaku figured he was hiding from his mother, who had come home in a thunderstorm of an attitude.

Kohaku knocked, hesitant.

From inside, Kohaku heard his father's chair scrape against the wood and his father's heavy footsteps.

The door was unlocked and wrested open, leaving Neji staring down at Kohaku in confusion.

"I need to speak with you, Father."

Neji's eyebrows knitted together.

"All right," Neji said, moving aside to let Kohaku in.

Kohaku stopped in front of Neji's desk, hearing the click as Neji once again locked the door.

Kohaku looked down at his feet.

"What do you need, Kohaku?" Neji asked, now sitting in his desk chair.

Kohaku clenched his jaw and glanced up.

His father was waiting.

"I—I saw you. . . I saw you with TenTen-sensei," Kohaku whispered, almost breathlessly.

Neji appeared puzzled, a reaction Kohaku hadn't been expecting.

Then his eyes clicked with comprehension and he was sitting back in his chair, stunned.

"Kohaku. . ."

"Why? Why did you do this?" Kohaku whimpered, his pale face growing quickly blotchy.

"I didn't—," Neji stopped himself. He sighed and started again, "You don't know the whole story, all right? You don't know. . ."

"Then tell me," Kohaku wailed, sniffling. "Tell me everything."

Neji stared at his son, torn.

Then his jaw clenched and he gave him one swift nod.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

Neji cradled his head, trying to rub away the migraine he was getting.

He sucked in a breath and began to speak.

"I've been friends with TenTen for twenty-two years, Kohaku. We were teammates for the longest time, with Guy and Lee. I know her more than anyone, and she knows me."

Neji shook his head.

"When I was twenty-one, I was informed by the main branch that I was to enter into an arranged marriage. There was . . . concern that if I married someone that wasn't Hyuga and conceived a child, it wouldn't have Byakugan. The main branch wouldn't risk it, even if it cost me the life I wanted."

Kohaku swallowed.

"With TenTen-sensei," he clarified.

Neji nodded once.

"Yes."

He shook his head again.

"I loved her, Kohaku. She—we—I was prepared to marry her. If I had had a few more weeks, months . . . Kami knows I would have proposed."

Neji looked down at his folded hands, thoughtful.

"Was TenTen-sensei. . . was she angry?" Kohaku queried.

Neji sharply met his son's gaze.

"Of course she was angry. She was angry and jealous and upset. She was even more upset when she saw your mother."

Kohaku's face contorted into bemusement.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother. She was beautiful," Neji muttered simply, with a shrug. "TenTen was jealous. She doesn't consider herself pretty or attractive. I made her feel that way when I was with her. And then she lost that, along with a companion in one fell swoop from the main branch.

"I stayed away from her for a year after I was married to your mother. It was . . . difficult. And then your mother had you and I was . . . excited. I went and told TenTen about you, merely hours after you were born."

Neji closed his eyes, remembering.

Kohaku held himself back from interrupting.

"Kohaku, I've made mistakes, all right?"

"Like TenTen-sensei?"

Neji's eyes opened in a flash; they were burning coldly.

"No. I was referring to something else. I don't regret anything I've ever done with TenTen. I love her."

"Then you regret marrying my mother and having me?" Kohaku's tone was hurt and irrational. "We're the cause of you being miserable?"

Neji watched him.

"I don't regret having you, Kohaku. You're my son, no matter who your mother is. You're my son and I love you."

Kohaku blinked away more tears, but a few got away and stole down his flushed cheeks.

"So. . . You've just been sneaking around with TenTen-sensei all these years I've been growing up?"

Now that Kohaku finally said it aloud, it made sense. The frequent absences, the fights between his parents, everything. . .

"Yes," Neji ultimately murmured.

Kohaku stared hard at the man before him.

He could see the dark bags under his eyes that he had not noticed before and the spidery veins on his neck and hands.

Signs of age.

It occurred to Kohaku that before now, he had had a misconception of adults.

Before all of this had happened, he saw his father as a figment figure; someone who only possessed two forms of emotion: anger and distance.

But now . . . he saw who his father really was.

Someone with underlying passion and desire that had been smothered sufficiently. Someone constrained by a decision that hadn't even been his own. Someone who loved someone else, deeply, that he could not openly express.

Kohaku stared at his father.

He was a man confined to limits, criss-crossing in and out of his life so tightly that it was like a maze of many strings.

None of which he could break.

Kohaku felt pity.

He could not speak, however, because seconds later, the door opened roughly behind them.

Kohaku turned, spying a kunai shoved in where the lock was supposed to be.

His mother looked furious.

"Get out," she directed to Neji, her voice sparking so that Kohaku almost expected electricity to form around her mouth.

Kohaku gazed up at his father in defeat as he left.

—

Neji went to the only place he thought he could go.

TenTen's house.

When he entered, the house was quiet.

Venturing further, Neji saw TenTen was already in bed, sleeping with her face pressed into her pillow.

He smiled slightly and trudged into her room, slipping off his shirt and shoes.

He lied down next to her and closed his eyes, sighing.

The next he thing he knew, it was morning and TenTen was prodding him in the chest.

He grumpily opened his eyes to look at her.

"Want to explain to me what you're doing here?" she asked, amused and curious.

"Cho. She kicked me out of the house."

TenTen's forehead wrinkled.

"She kicked you out?"

"Yes. Great, isn't it? She could be telling Kohaku anything and he'd believe her. He's always liked her better."

"You're his father," TenTen protested. "He trusts you."

Neji sent her a splintering glance.

"Sure, he trusts me," Neji rattled out, sarcastic and reckless.

TenTen's face crumpled.

"Wait. What do you mean about Kohaku?" she murmured, confused.

"Kohaku. He knows. He came and talked to me. I told him everything. . ."

TenTen blanched.

"So he knows about us? What did he say?!"

Neji shrugged.

"He didn't say much. He was . . . quiet."

TenTen exhaled and lied on her back.

"I guess the game is up," TenTen commented.

Neji did not respond.

* * *

_Oh, just you wait._

_We haven't even hit the stunner yet. ;D_

_Be sweet and review._


	7. Part 7

_This is a pretty short chapter, but I'm very pleased with how I wrote it. :)_

Tiny Sparks: _I love your penname. :) And thanks so much! I really appreciate it!_

Kamisaka Ayumi: _Thank you. :)_

Nocturnal Dream: _Kohaku is the son of Neji and Cho. . . :) And Wrong. . . Well, it hates me currently. I literally can't write anything for it, so, I guess the technical term would be the dreaded Writer's Block. I'll update it when it stops hating me, and I stop hating it. :)_

xXanime-mistressXx: _Don't be too hasty to hate Cho, is all I will say. :)_

Shubhs: _Now that I think about it, it's not much of a stunner. . . But I like to exaggerate, so yeah. ;) Be nice to Cho!!! ;P_

FallenAngel92: _Hahaha. That's saying something, since I'm not skilled at suspense at all. :)_

freddieangie: _:) Updated._

Muroony: _Dramatic for me is a good compliment. I'm not particularly skilled at writing it. :) So, thanks. :D She has more depth to her this chapter. . . And next chapter as well. :) Thanks for the review._

Drea1284: _Hahah. Maybe if they weren't twenty-somethings they would have a catfight. But they're adults. . . The least they can do is act like it. ;) Yeah, the whole thing with Kohaku is sad. But it turns out well for him. :)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Sigh.

* * *

_7._

Neji had thought he was being sneaky when he snuck back into his house.

Unfortunately though, Cho was waiting for him.

"Sit down, Neji."

Neji almost made up a lie to excuse himself, but he thought better of it and sat opposite Cho.

After a moment of silence, he asked, "Where's Kohaku?"

Cho's expression did not alter as she answered.

"He's with Noriko. Training, I think."

Neji was reminded of himself and his lover, at a far younger age.

"Neji, I want to talk with you about us."

Neji's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Alright," he released, unsure of what she would want to speak with him about.

Cho seemed to hesitate before she met Neji's eyes, undefended and tired.

Neji was silently taken aback.

"Do you love me, Neji?"

Her question was simple, unforced and perhaps, even effortless.

Neji didn't understand what she was getting at. Or if she had a motive at all.

Neji considered her expression again, continuously stunned.

She did not look like herself.

Neji blinked and glanced at the floor.

"You know I've always loved TenTen," he murmured quietly.

Cho nodded, as if she hadn't needed to be told.

A few minutes later, she inquired again, her voice soft.

"There's no saving our marriage, is there?"

Neji did not answer this inquiry, his silence serving enough of a reply.

Cho nodded and unclenched the hands in her lap. She smoothed out her kimono.

"Come with me, then," she said, rising from her chair.

Neji was confused.

"Where are we going?" he inquired.

Cho did not look at him as she maneuvered out of their front door.

"To see Hiashi-sama and the Elders."

—

It was raining when Neji returned to TenTen's house.

She was lying in bed, awake, wrapped up in her covers.

She did not greet him when he appeared at her bedroom door, but she easily shifted to give him some room.

Neji smiled and kicked off his shoes, lying down across from her.

Neji slid his hands around TenTen's frame; she was warm.

When he started kissing her face, she laughed in his ear.

"What are you doing? Where'd you go today? You left before I woke up."

Neji ignored her a few seconds before finally meeting her eyes.

"Cho is divorcing me."

TenTen's brow furrowed deeply in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Neji swallowed.

"When I went back to the house today, Cho and I talked for a little while. And then we went to Hiashi and announced—she announced she wanted a divorce from me."

TenTen gaped at him.

"And Hiashi said, 'Sure, no problem!'?"

Neji cleared his throat.

"Not exactly, but along those lines, yes."

TenTen bit her lip, obviously unsure of how she should feel about this.

"Well. . . congratulations, then."

The corners of Neji's mouth twitched with a smile.

He eyed her seriously.

"Are you going to make me say it?"

TenTen narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Neji frowned, considering her.

"Are you going to marry me, TenTen?"

TenTen's mouth opened, and Neji knew she hadn't been expecting this at all.

"But. . . but you're getting divorced . . . and Kohaku!" she stammered.

Neji stared at her.

"I've been wanting to ask you this question for thirteen years . . . and you're offering me excuses?"

TenTen appeared shamed.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

She kissed him in apology.

"And your answer?" Neji prompted.

"Oh! Of course. Yes, I'll marry you; you didn't even have to ask!"

Neji released a short laugh, and then TenTen was kissing him without inhibition and Neji forgot all about what he was going to say next.

—

Kohaku was wary when he found his mother waiting for him at home.

Her face was impassive, like usual, but something in her eyes made Kohaku obediently enter and sit in front of her.

Cho took a long time to speak, but Kohaku dared not to interject and say so.

Finally, she began.

"I've requested a divorce from your father with the Elders and Hiashi-sama, Kohaku. They've granted it. Your father will be moving out, and he'll probably move in with TenTen. It wouldn't surprise me if they got married, either."

Cho paused, seeming to run it over through her head to make sure she'd covered everything.

Kohaku chose to say something.

"Are you . . . sad?" he found himself asking.

Cho's eyes met her son's, considering his words.

"Surprisingly, I'm not. I guess—I guess it was always inevitable, wasn't it? Your father couldn't divorce me. . ."

At Kohaku's confused expression, Cho recalled he hadn't been informed of that.

"That's right. You don't know."

"I know that Dad said he had to have a child with Hyuga eyes."

Cho nodded.

"Basically, your father was blackmailed into marrying me. He had to, or—or they would activate his Curse Mark."

Kohaku adopted a face in-between outrage and horror.

"Kohaku, you have no idea," Cho shook her head, fingers brushing her forehead in exhaustion. "Our clan has so many secrets, I'm sure not even the Elders know all of them. Blackmail is not above us, even though we're the most prestigious clan in Konohagakure. People shelter secrets, Kohaku. Hopefully this will be a lesson for you to never trust merely someone's words."

Cho pursed her lips.

"Anyway, Neji was forced to marry me under that complicated threat. I knew he didn't love me; he and TenTen had been together for at least a year then, and I got pushed into the picture. . . TenTen hated me. She probably still does.

"In the back of my mind, I still wanted Neji to be faithful to me. I was stupid and young and naive. I knew he and TenTen were going around my back all of these years, but that didn't cushion the hurt any less. I wanted your father to love me, which in the back of my mind, I knew would never happen. He loved TenTen too much."

Cho chewed absently on her bottom lip, her eyes faraway in the past.

"I do love your father, at least, to some extent. He gave me a son that I love very dearly, if nothing else. I have to be grateful to him. If anything, I've been selfish all of these years. I could've refused the marriage. I could've divorced him earlier on in. Anything. But as I said, I was naive and young and thought I could change his mind, which is damn near impossible to accomplish; he's so stubborn."

She exhaled, and for the second time in less than a week, Kohaku felt pity again.

_It was so ironic_, Kohaku couldn't help thinking.

For all of these years, he'd been convinced that his parents hated each other, but in truth, they had just been dealt consequences and constraints that made neither happy. And that had overflowed to Kohaku and TenTen. Kohaku hadn't considered himself a victim of the situation.

Kohaku didn't realize he was crying until he felt his mother's arms around him, hugging him in a tight grip he hadn't known she was capable of.

Kohaku tried to hug his mother tighter. She was in need of comfort more than him anyway.

When she pulled away, her cheeks were slick with tears.

Kohaku did his best to wipe them away with his fingers.

"Well. . . What happens now?" Kohaku asked, voice empty.

Cho sighed, shaking her head at her son, her expression clear.

"Kohaku, I have no idea."

Kohaku smiled lopsidedly.

Cho laughed, an expression Kohaku hadn't heard in what seemed like forever.

He liked the sound of it.

* * *

_:)_

_Bittersweet, I think is a good word for it._

_Anyway, next chapter is the last. :)_

_Finally. ;D_

_But yeah, it's true. The next chapter you read will be the final one, the Epilogue._

_I'm very excited for it. :)_

_Review, please._


End file.
